


Miraculous Tails

by PBO (demonlover86)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlover86/pseuds/PBO
Summary: Three mysterious superheroes make their Parisian debut just in time to acquaintance themselves with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tensions rise as Papillon goes on a spree of transforming unsuspecting humans into supervillains. Will the new superheroes prove to be great allies to Ladybug and Chat Noir... or mortal enemies?





	1. Lady Ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug  
Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir  
Seline Marc/Tigresse Blanche  
Timothée Molyneux/Léopard  
Gérard Molyneux/Lion
> 
> Guest stars:  
Kagami Tsurugi/Mante Mystique  
Alya Césaire  
Nino Lahiffe  
Chloé Bourgeois

The scene at Collège Françoise Dupont was pristine and welcoming as usual on this beautiful day. The student body was making their way towards their first classes, socializing and chatting away with their good friends. One student in particular was being quite sneaky today, however.

Marinette hid behind the front steps of the school entrance to talk to Tikki, the small red Kwami with black polka dots who could fit in the palm of one’s hand.

“Marinette, are you nervous about working with these new heroes?” questioned Tikki, her antennae wiggling about adorably. “Master Fu gave them the Miraculouses. That means you can trust them.”

“I don’t know, Tikki,” said Marinette. “It took me a while to trust Chat Noir, and I’m still not completely sure what to make of him. It’s going to be hard getting used to even more heroes. What if they get in my way or if I get in theirs? There’s also the possibility that one of them could be working for Papillon.”

“Stop stressing yourself out, Marinette,” warned Tikki. “You’re gonna be fine. You will save the day like you always do, and if things don’t go as planned, I know you will make the right decision. You’re still Ladybug. No one can take that away from you.”

“You always know how to make me feel better,” sighed Marinette. “Thanks, Tikki.”

“Marinette!” called Alya, Marinette’s energetic best friend.

“Tikki, hide!” whispered Marinette. Tikki zipped into Marinette’s pink backpack in the blink of an eye.

Alya ran up to greet Marinette with a hug. “There’s a new hero in town,” she started. “I saw him this morning!”

Alya released Marinette from the embrace and pulled her phone from her pocket to show Marinette exactly who she was talking about.

“He looks charming, right?” teased Alya. “There are rumors that there are three more. That means there are—”

“Six heroes,” said Marinette flatly. Her eyes flickered at the screen. The hero was wearing a white costume with gray accents. She spotted that his nails were actually claws and a rosary draped around his neck.

“Six heroes in Paris? That’s so cool!” said Marinette, smiling nervously. This new hero’s Miraculous was so visible...

“They could be here for a mission,” said Alya. “Or they could just be on vacation, or they could be looking to recruit more members. We may never know, but I’ll try my best to find out.” Alya clutched her camera phone firmly.

A few feet away standing on the school’s front steps were two young male students Marinette hadn’t seen before.

“Seline!” shouted one of them, a boy with medium-length brown hair. He waved his hands to catch Seline’s attention. “Over here, you dummy!” His transparent eyes quickly glanced at Marinette, making her gasp for a second before flashing a smirk and turning back to Seline.

“I’ve never seen them before,” said Alya, scratching her head.

“That's because they’re new,” said Adrien. He caught Marinette and Alya off guard, leaning against the brick wall with arms crossed and Nino standing next to him. “Those two are Timothée and Gérard Molyneux, and the one walking towards them is their cousin Seline Marc. They were in Japan for awhile. My dad used to work with Seline’s father back when we were kids.”

“Th-That’s cool!” said Marinette. Her face flushed bright red as she glanced at her crush.

“We should introduce ourselves!” said Alya, nudging Nino with a grin. “Right, Nino?”

“They’re older than us, Alya,” whispered Nino. “They’ll eat us alive!”

Before they knew it, they were face to face with the three new kids.

“Adrien Agreste, right?” Seline’s voice was soft and gentle, her long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her black oversized jacket covered most of her upper body as if she had something to hide. “My dad worked with your dad, remember?”

“Yes, of course,” grinned Adrien. “How is he, anyway? I heard a... yokai got to him.”

“Yokai?” thought Marinette, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Wouldn’t know,” shrugged Seline. “He made me come here before I even got the chance to ask. Oh!” She gestured towards the two boys beside her. “You’ve never formally met, have you? These two are my cousins, Timothée and Gérard.” She readjusted her choker, moving the pendant to the center of her neck.

“Bonjour, mes amis,” said Timothée, flashing that same warm smile at Marinette, making her blush. “We’re studying abroad here, actually. We’re part of the foreign exchange program.”

“What year are you guys, anyway?” asked Gérard, the noticeably shyer bespectacled curly-haired boy.

“We’re sophomores,” answered Nino from behind Alya. “I like your rosary, Timothée. Where did you get it?”

“My great grandfather gave it to me,” said Timothée, instinctively fiddling with the rosary between his fingers. “It’s a family heirloom. Been in the family since ancient times. Older than anything, apparently. His words, I swear.”

Timothée chuckled, carelessly winking at the younger kids. There’s something about him that’s… mysterious.

“Interesting,” Marinette mumbled, softly shaking her bag to make sure Tikki was listening.

“The famous Marinette... is that you?” Seline set her eyes on the shy girl. “I love your earrings! Our aunt had similar ones too.”

Seline nodded with a mischievous smile. Not many people knew that her aunt, Jeanne, was one of the first Ladybugs in this current era. Seline felt sick to her stomach once she realized Marinette, the new Ladybug, would never live up to the heroism of her aunt. Master Fu always took care of Jeanne whenever she needed help as Ladybug, but one day she disappeared, never to be found...

The bell rang, alarming everyone back to reality. The students all scattered, heading to their respective classrooms.

“See you guys later!” said Seline, pulling her cousins with her to get to class.

“Did you guys see that!?” Alya smiled brightly and grabbed onto her best friend as they walked to class.

“What didn’t I see?” said Marinette.

As she saw Seline and her cousins walking away, Marinette didn’t know what to think of her new classmates. They seemed nice enough, but she got the feeling that there was more to them than they were letting on.

Meanwhile, in another classroom, the most popular girl in school was talking to a redhead wearing a distinct, multicolored visor.

“Hey, robot girl,” said the snarky blonde. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll run out of batteries soon?”

“I already told you, Chloé,” said Mireille from behind the visor. “I wear this because my skin is sensitive to sunlight.”

“In that case, you must be jealous that you can’t have sunkissed skin like mine,” said Chloé. “Anyway, that visor is so five years ago. I’ll take a picture and send it to everyone to make fun of it.” Chloé whipped out her phone and took a quick picture of the poor girl. “Oh, look at that. 200 dislikes already. 200 people can’t be wrong.”

Chloé cackled on the way back to her seat. Mireille’s soft sobs could be heard underneath the visor as she ran out of the classroom and into the girl’s restroom.

Far away in a dark, imposing lair was where the supervillain Papillon resided, zeroing in on his newfound victim. A large, butterfly-shaped window opened like a camera shutter, shining rays of light down on Papillon.

“My little akuma,” he said, with the unmistakably sinister tone that was ever present in his voice. “Do what you must.”

Papillon released the dark butterfly. The akuma found its way to Mireille and attached itself to her visor.

“Hello, Lady Ombre,” said Papillon. His insignia formed over Mireille’s face like a mask. “I’ll give you what you need in return for the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I believe in you, Lady Ombre. Now envelope Paris in eternal darkness!”

“I’ll do anything to get my revenge, Papillon,” said Mireille, transforming into Lady Ombre. She flew out the restroom window to see a happy world basking in the purest rays of light, but the people of Paris were her prey now.

“Citizens of Paris,” said Lady Ombre, her voice ringing through the ears of everyone around. “Your lovely heroes are the ultimate fakes! They’re nothing without their powers, but here I am, your new heroine—Lady Ombre! Fail to please me and you’ll be left behind as nothing but a shadow!”

Lady Ombre aimed her palm at a young, petite girl and zapped her. The girl phased through the floor, becoming nothing but a distressed shadow. Everyone around her ran and screamed in a chaotic panic.

“Nice meeting you, Lady… Lady what?” asked the familiar voice of a girl. “Sorry, I wasn’t here for the intro.” Tigresse Blanche laughed, looking at the akumatized Mireille from the ground. She was flanked by Lion and Léopard.

“The name’s Lady Ombre, thank you very much!” she wailed. “And who are you supposed to be? Some bargain bin version of Ladybug? How pathetic.”

Lady Ombre tried zapping Tigresse Blanche but missed as the superheroine quickly dodged the attack with her feline instincts.

“I am Tigresse Blanche, à votre service,” she said, bowing politely. She kicked her feet off the ground, lunging towards Lady Ombre as an evil laugh escaped from her lips.

Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived at the scene but were surprised to find heroes already taking care of the problem.

Lion noticed the two dumbstruck heroes. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked, chuckling to himself. “You can do it, Tigresse Blanche!” He backflipped onto the side of a building and launched himself towards Lady Ombre, swiping at her face with his brass knuckles. Tigresse Blanche started to fight hand to hand with Lady Ombre.

Léopard made his way towards the two. “You two must be Chat Noir and Ladybug, correct?” he said. “How rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Léo—”

“Enough talking and help me, Léopard!” yelled Tigresse Blanche, tackling Lady Ombre to the ground. She threw her fist at Lady Ombre’s face before jumping away into a defensive stance.

Paris’ original heroes were both left speechless.

“That means there are three more Miraculouses,” said Ladybug, swinging from building to building on her yoyo. “That’s impossible, right, Chat Noir?”

“Looking lovely, Lady Ombre,” said Léopard, jumping high enough to kick the flying akuma. “So what’s the problem?”

Tigresse Blanche grabbed Léopard’s nunchucks and wrapped it around Lady Ombre. Lady Ombre escaped from her bonds and blasted Tigresse Blanche into a fountain.

“Her yokai must be different, Blanche,” said Léopard.

“That’s because it’s an akuma,” mumbled Ladybug, swinging her yoyo to wrap around Lady Ombre’s ankle, bringing her down to the floor along with the three heroes. “It belongs to Papillon. Only I can purify the akuma.”

“Well,” said Léopard. “Do what you need to do, then.”

Tigresse Blanche cut him off, sitting up on the floor. Chat Noir grabbed the akumatized victim’s visor from her palm and handed it to Ladybug. She broke it on the floor, then a small dark butterfly flew out of the visor.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug did her magic and purified the black butterfly into a white butterfly. “Bye bye, petit papillon.” Her yoyo came back to her. She looked at the new so-called “heroes.”

“Now, who are you three?” Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. “Well?”

Chat Noir had a hard time telling if Tigresse Blanche was even looking at them. Her mask covered all of her face, only leaving her eyes visible with a lens over them. Her suit was also all white with a few black stripes. Her belt had a couple of weapons that weren’t really clear.

“I’m Tigresse Blanche,” she said haughtily. “I was given an order to come here. I just didn’t know there’d be a new Ladybug.”

“So rude, Blanche,” said Léopard. “You’ll hurt Ladybug’s feelings, but yeah, a little birdie mentioned you needed help. Especially you, Ladybug.”

Léopard grinned his sly little grin at Ladybug, catching her off guard. “Have I seen that smile before?” she thought to herself.

“A new Ladybug?” asked Chat Noir, stepping in front of Ladybug protectively. “She’s BEEN Ladybug. For a long time now.”

“No, she hasn’t,” laughed Seline. “She’s new. She doesn’t live up to my Ladybug—the REAL Ladybug. Forget it. You have training with me, chaton.”

Tigresse Blanche shot Chat Noir a cute smirk. Chat Noir blushed. Ladybug noticed Chat Noir’s reaction all too quickly, frowning.

“A kitty like you needs to improve on his combat skills,” purred Tigresse Blanche.

“Speaking of which,” said Lion. “Your jumps really aren’t that high.”

“What a blondie, little kitty,” Tigresse Blanche nodded, grabbing Chat Noir away from Ladybug. “I’ve never seen a black cat with blonde hair before.”

“Don’t mind her,” shrugged Léopard. “She’s not used to seeing new superheroes. It’s new for all of us.”

“Us?” said Ladybug, looking up at Léopard innocently. “How many are you?”

“Be careful,” said Lion. “All that counting could give you a headache.”

“Hey! That’s my tail!” Chat Noir yelled, feeling Tigresse Blanche pulling on it.

“No, duh,” mocked Tigresse Blanche. “Do you even know how to use it? I swear, we’re dealing with kids here, Léo.” A beep came out of Tigresse Blanche’s pendant. Her time was running out. “Oops, gotta blast! Till next time.”

These three new superheroes were an asset for Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Ladybug couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t as “super” as they claimed to be. And who was this other Ladybug that Tigresse Blanche kept talking about? Ladybug was going to make sure to figure out the secrets hiding behind that tiger’s eyes one way or another.


	2. Doctor Toxica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school science fair is disrupted by Chloé when she orchestrates her own fashion show, prompting the frustrated science teacher Madame Curie to be akumatized into the venomous Doctor Toxica.

Seline Marc’s room was a typical teenage girl’s habitat with posters of superhero movies and K-pop boy bands adorning the walls. Stuffed animals laid stacked on a dresser drawer. On the opposite side of the room was a vanity mirror with makeup tools for any social occasion.

“I still don’t like her,” said Seline, sitting up on her floral canopy bed as she talked to Taag, her small white tiger kwami. “She’s nothing like Aunt Jeanne.”

“That’s because she’s not Jeanne, Seline,” said Taag. “She’s Marinette and you have to respect that. Master Fu always chooses the right holders. You’re lucky Master Fu allowed you to keep me. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but y’know, things happen.” Taag shrugged, his tail wrapping around his little body.

“I even have my doubts about that,” replied Seline. “Maybe he saw something in me, or maybe I don’t deserve you, Taag.”

Seline’s eyes started to water. Taag perked up, patting Seline on the back supportively.

“You do deserve me, Seline,” said Taag. “You just need to understand that you’re a hero yourself! You’re not bad, not even a dumb ‘anti-hero’ like you say you are.” Taag snuggled into Seline’s cheek, making her giggle. “I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad I have you too, Taag,” smiled Seline.

“But seriously,” said Taag, floating to talk face-to-face with Seline. “Can you start being nice to people?”

“I’ll try my very best,” said Seline, trying to suppress a mischievous grin. “I just want to be more like my aunt. She was so much better than I’ll ever be.”

“Like I said,” started Taag. “All of you new Miraculous holders are unique in your own way. You’ll find your own path to greatness in time.”

“You’re right,” said Seline, sitting up in bed with fists clenched triumphantly. “I’ll keep trying and maybe even teach Ladybug a thing or two!”

“That’s the spirit!” cheered Taag, raising his little paws in the air.

“All right,” said Seline. “Now I need to be on my way.”

Breakfast time at the school saw students eating sweet fruits, fluffy croissants, buttery pancakes and drinking freshly pressed orange juice. Seline was in the middle of eating a colorful parfait when she heard someone say her name.

“Seline,” called out her classmate Monique, a girl with light caramel skin and cascading curls of hair. She grabbed Seline by the hand, rushing her away from the cafeteria and to their lockers. “Did you see the new heroes? They were amazing! Look!”

Monique pulled out her phone and showed Seline a picture of two new superheroes, Léopard being the one caught jumping midair above Monique’s left shoulder from afar while Tigresse Blanche was sparring with Lady Ombre.

“They look like a duo,” said Monique. “Someone said their names were Léopard and Tigresse Blanche. Apparently, they’re named after big cats. How charming!”

“A new duo?!” said Seline, feigning shock before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered when she saw Gérard.

“I heard they’re a trio,” said Gérard, flashing a cheeky smile at Monique.

“Trio? But there are only two?” inquired Monique, looking for more pictures but only finding the two new heroes. “I don’t see another one!”

“But he’s right there,” said Gérard as he peered at the phone over her shoulder. “In the corner, see? That’s his tail and his foot.”

“How did I miss that before?” asked Monique.

“Less flashier techniques are underappreciated,” shrugged Gérard.

“Don’t mind him, Monique,” laughed Seline. “I doubt they’re a trio. That other one is probably just along for the ride.”

“Believe whatever you want to believe, Seline,” said Gérard, walking away as Monique slammed her locker shut.

“I guess he’s right,” said Monique while squinting hard at the photo.

“With all these new superheroes running around,” trailed Seline with a sly smirk. “Anything’s possible.”

“Well, I’ll see you later!” said Monique. “Gotta go to class.”

“See you soon!” said Seline still standing at her locker trying to process everything that just happened. “We’re gonna have to be a little more careful from now on.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” said Taag, poking his head out from her backpack. “It was easier to run about in Japan, but the people of Paris are a little more vigilant.”

“Not to mention superpowered themselves,” said Seline. “Speaking of which… I wonder what Marinette is doing.” 

In a lecture hall stood a demure black-haired teacher in front of a packed classroom.

“OK, class,” said Madame Curie, the science teacher. “Today, I am excited to announce what we have all been waiting for. You all will be presenting a project for today’s Science Fair! Isn’t that exciting?”

Madame Curie donned a party hat and cheerfully played a kazoo. She continued her announcement with a wide grin.

“All grades will be attending and it is in fact mandatory to participate,” continued Madame Curie. “You have the entire class time today to finish up what’s left of your projects. The judges will be Madame Mendeliev, Madame Bustier, and Principal Damocles. The fair will start at half past noon in the gym and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me! You may begin.”

“She’s right,” said Marinette to her project partners Alya, Juleka and Rose. “This is exciting!”

“You’re the only one who feels that way, girl,” said an exasperated Alya.

“Really?” said Marinette. “Don’t you want to see what everyone else came up with? It might be something you’ve never seen before.”

Marinette’s eyes scanned the room for other projects when Seline’s group caught her attention. She saw that they were working on a makeshift rollercoaster with cardboard, wooden pieces and a little car.

“Hey, girl,” said Alya, snapping Marinette back to reality. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh, it’s just Seline’s project looks so cool,” said Marinette. “I can’t let her beat me—I mean, us! Our project has to be just as good as theirs. No, better!”

“Whatever you say, girl,” remarked Alya.

Seline’s group added the finishing touches to their project when the science fair was signaled to start.

Meanwhile, in the principal’s office was a familiar scene: Chloé Bourgeois and her lackey Sabrina Raincomprix pestering a worn out Principal Damocles.

“This little science thing is cute and all, Monsieur Damocles,” said Chloé. “But don’t you think it would be perfect to do a fashion show, you know, starring moi?”

“No, Chloé,” said Monsieur Damocles, standing strong before Chloé and Sabrina. “The both of you, listen. We’ve already discussed this. I will not allow you to have a fashion show, of all things, during a mandatory science fair!”

“Hmph,” said Chloé. “We’ll see about that! I’ll just call my father, you know, the MAYOR of Paris, to resolve this little issue of ours. Maybe he won’t be so generous as to donate to the school anymore.”

Chloé pulled her phone out, quickly dialing her father’s number. The principal choked on his own words.

“W-Wait!” said Monsieur Damocles. “Fine, but this is the last time, and remember to let your father know how kind I was to allow you to make this change of plans.”

Chloé and Sabrina let out high-pitched squeals, scurrying out of the office victoriously.

“I already have everything planned out,” said Chloé.

“What are we gonna do?” asked Sabrina innocently.

“Picture it,” dictated Chloé with a calculating gleam in her eye. “An impromptu fashion show is just the thing we need to turn this totally boring day into an event to be remembered! All I need is the perfect modeling partner…”

“I’m in,” said Sabrina.

Chloé and Sabrina scoured the halls of the school, finding Adrien talking to Nino and Max in front of their project, a small turntable with a robotic hand positioned over the vinyl.

“Adrikins, my love,” gasped Chloé with her whiny voice and puppy dog eyes. “I need help, please! This way!”

Chloé pulled Adrien to the back of the gym behind a curtain. Adrien raised his eyebrow in confusion as he saw dresses and designer clothes from Alex Wang lined up against the wall.

“What is this?” asked Adrien. He felt a pit in his stomach, realizing Chloé was up to something. “What’s going on, Chloé?”

“Well,” started Chloé. “I thought to myself, ‘is there anything more boring than a science fair? No!’ And that’s when the idea came to me—I can make this totally drab day totally fab by dazzling everyone with my modeling skills alongside my perfect modeling partner!”

“There’s a science fair going on right now,” said Adrien with a somber frown. “My classmates need me.” He started heading back towards his project partners.

“Where do you think you’re going?” said Chloé. “What is wrong with you? How can you be so caught up in a stupid science fair when we could be supermodels?!”

Adrien turned to face Chloé from across the room.

“Did you forget I already work as a model?” said Adrien. “When I’m at school, I just want to be a normal kid like everyone else. Why don’t you get that?”

Hearing Adrien reject the offer broke Chloé’s heart just the tiniest bit. She looked down at the floor to hide her teary eyes while Adrien rejoined his friends.

“I could be a model with you,” said Sabrina sheepishly, eagerly clasping her clipboard.

“Argh!” screamed Chloé. “Just forget it!”

Chloé marched away before stopping dead in her tracks. The science fair was starting and she still had all the elements ready for her fashion show. Just because Adrien refused to be a part of her plan didn’t mean it had to go to waste. She put on the most beautiful red dress imaginable, bedecked with diamonds and gemstones.

“When Adrien sees me, he won’t be able to resist,” mumbled Chloé. “Now to find the perfect opportunity...”

Back at the science fair, Madame Curie made her way through each of the students’ presentations followed by Mesdames Bustier and Mendeliev. They visited a table with a cat sleeping in a small bed. Beside the table, Juleka held a cat in her arms, accompanied by Marinette, Alya and Rose.

“Rose,” said Madame Curie. “May you please explain what it is we’re looking at?”

“Of course!” said Rose. “Everyone knows that cats make everyone happy, right? Well, I started to wonder: what makes cats happy?”

“So,” interjected Alya. “Through the process of deduction and many experiments we have discovered that cats make cats happy. Take it away, Juleka!”

Juleka placed the cat in the bed next to the first cat. The first cat woke up and the two started circling around each other. They cuddled and fell back asleep next to each other.

“Aw!” squealed Rose. “Seeing cats happy makes me happy!”

“How is this supposed to be science?” asked Madame Mendeliev.

“That’s your cue, girl,” said Alya, motioning Marinette towards the teachers.

“Uh, well,” stammered Marinette. “This p-project was a-about… serotonin levels! Yes, and the results of this project proved that what raises the serotonin levels of cats are even more cats which means they are social animals who crave interaction with fellow members of their species.”

“Wow,” said Madame Curie. “That’s actually very impressive. I’d say we would give this project a B+. Right, judges?”

Mesdames Bustier and Mendeliev nodded in agreement. The three girls celebrated while Marinette gave a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” said Marinette. “I thought Monsieur Damocles was supposed to be a judge. Where is he?”

“He’s still in his office,” explained Madame Bustier. “He refused to come with us. When I asked him why, he said Chloé would explain but I can’t find her anywhere.”

At that moment, all the lights shut off. “Ladies and gentlemen,” echoed Chloé’s voice from the loudspeaker.

“Oh, no,” said Adrien, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Try to control yourselves as I amaze you with the world premiere of Chloé Chic!” boomed Chloé’s voice.

Sabrina yanked the rope to open the curtains from the stage. Stagehands rolled a red carpet down the middle of the gym, forcing students and teachers to jump out of the way. Upbeat dance music started pulsing through the room as Chloé strutted down the carpet in her red dress followed by models wearing various couture outfits.

“What is the meaning of this!?” yelped Madame Curie, turning to find Chloé with a smirk on her face. “Chloé, this is a science fair, not some fashion show!”

“Oh, yeah?” said Chloé. “Well, if it’s not a fashion show, then why are there models, clothes and a runway?”

Madame Curie grew angrier, glaring at Chloé. Unbeknownst to everyone, a purple-black butterfly fluttered its way into the school.

“Monsieur Damocles said I could have my fashion show!” said Chloé. “This is my time to shine. Now move!”

Chloé laughed, finishing her walk at the end of the catwalk as several students hurled insults at her:

“Stop this nonsense!”

“We still haven’t presented our project!”

“Could you stop already?”

As everyone protested against Chloé, the dark butterfly attached itself to a chemical stain on Madame Curie’s lab coat.

“Doctor Toxica,” said the menacing voice in Madame Curie’s head. “I am Papillon. From now on, nothing and no one will be able to overpower you, but if you want to stop all of Paris from undermining science, there’s one thing you must do—defeat Chat Noir and Ladybug! You must bring me their Miraculouses!”

“If that’s your command, I’ll do as you wish, Papillon!” said Madame Curie.

Madame Curie’s skin turned pale green and her straight black hair stood up on end, two white stripes zigzagging up her hair on either side: she was Doctor Toxica now. She cackled, holding beakers emitting toxic fumes which she threw haphazardly at the students.

“I’m getting really sleepy,” said Rose.

Many of the students and models fell unconscious. Those that weren’t hit attempted to escape but couldn’t get the exit door open. Seline instinctively looked for a place to transform only to be stopped by Timothée.

“Gérard should be the one to help them,” said Timothée. “You didn’t make the best impression last time.”

“Fine,” sighed Seline, arms crossed. “But I’m keeping my eye on Ladybug.”

“Anyway,” said Timothée. “We should hide somewhere, like under the bleachers.”

“Kimba,” said Gérard as the three of them ran for cover away from prying eyes. “Transforme-moi.”

“You got it,” said the little golden-brown lion cub kwami.

Elsewhere in the girl’s restroom was Marinette.

“Tikki,” said Marinette. “Chloé has got to stop akumatizing people. I’m beginning to think she might be working with Papillon.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Tikki. “Either way, we have more important things to think about.”

“You’re right,” said Marinette. “Transforme-moi!”

Ladybug swung into the gym on her yo-yo.

“Doctor Toxica!” shouted Ladybug. “Leave these students alone!”

“How can I when no one cares about science?!” screamed Doctor Toxica in response.

“I wouldn’t say ‘no one.’ There are still science geeks,” joked Chat Noir as he pole jumped into the gym.

“You’re not helping,” said Ladybug.

Doctor Toxica threw a beaker at the two heroes’ feet and they jumped out of the way before it exploded. Seline stepped forward from the bleachers but was once again held back by Timothée.

“Let Ladybug handle it,” said Timothée sternly. “I swear, you never listen to me.”

“Are you sure?” said Seline, taking a step back. “She’s just so…”

“Let her grow into Ladybug,” mused Timothée.

Up in the platforms along the perimeter of the gym crouched Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“We have to think about this before heading in,” said Ladybug. “Do you see her lab coat? I think that’s her akumatized object.”

“So all we have to do is get close enough to remove it and destroy it to release the akuma,” said Chat Noir.

“Leave that to me,” said Lion crouching next to them.

“You again?” questioned Chat Noir. “When did you get here?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Lion. “Chat Noir, I just need you to lunge at her from behind at the right moment and I’ll handle the rest. Follow my lead.”

“No, wait!” called Ladybug as Lion leapt into the battleground.

“Doctor Toxica!” said Lion. “I regret to inform you that your prognosis is bleak. You will be disappearing in just 5 minutes.”

Doctor Toxica threw a beaker full of green colored liquid at Lion’s feet. As it burst, Lion pounced forward at her. She jumped high into the air backwards to avoid him.

“Now, Chat Noir!” yelled Lion.

Chat Noir pole vaulted and kicked Doctor Toxica from behind back towards Lion, who assumed a fighting stance and waited for just the right moment to strike.

“Power of Ra!” cried Lion.

His brass knuckles glowed bright yellow, a heat wave blowing Doctor Toxica’s lab coat off her back as the brass knuckles made contact with her. Ladybug lassoed the coat with her yo-yo and tore it in two.

“What?” said Ladybug. “Why isn’t the butterfly coming out?”

Doctor Toxica threw a beaker at her own feet propelling her towards Ladybug so she could snatch what was left of the lab coat. She jumped back to the gym floor and poured liquid from a test tube onto her lab coat remains. The coat merged back together as she triumphantly put it back on.

“So what do we do now, bug-a-boo?” said Chat Noir.

“There’s only one thing left to do,” said Ladybug. “Lucky charm!”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo high into the air and out came a red water gun with black polka dots.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” asked Ladybug.

“Have fun at a children’s party?” said Chat Noir.

“Or maybe punish a certain cat?” teased Ladybug.

Ladybug’s eyes traveled from the water gun to the chemical stain on Doctor Toxica’s lab coat to the funnel on a science project to an assortment of beakers near the gym entrance.

“Chat Noir! Lion!” called Ladybug. “I’ve got an idea.”

The three heroes regrouped, huddling closer together to listen to Ladybug.

“There’s a stain on her lab coat and I’m sure that’s where the akuma attached itself,” said Ladybug. “I think if we clean the stain, Madame Curie will be set free.”

“So all we have to do is get soap and water?” asked Chat Noir.

“No, that won’t work,” said Ladybug. “We need something stronger. There’s a cleaning agent in one of those beakers at the front and there’s a funnel on that table over there. Bring those to me while I make a diversion.”

Chat Noir and Lion did as they were told. Ladybug yo-yoed around the gym.

“Doctor Toxica!” shouted Ladybug. “Science is so lame! It’s my least favorite subject!”

“How dare you?!” bellowed Doctor Toxica. “I’ll teach you a lesson you will never forget!”

Ladybug effortlessly dodged the beakers thrown her way. Chat Noir came to the table with the beakers but didn’t know what any of them held.

“Hey,” said Chat Noir. “Which one of these am I supposed to take?”

“It’s the blue one!” said Ladybug as a beaker just barely missed her.

“Right,” said Chat Noir. “Thank you, my lady.”

The three heroes regrouped once again: Chat Noir with the cleaning agent, Lion with the funnel.

“Bring it here,” said Ladybug.

Ladybug placed the funnel at the mouth of the water gun and poured the cleaning agent into it.

“There,” said Ladybug. “That should do it. Now we need to trap her.”

“Sounds like a job for me,” said Chat Noir. “Cataclysme!”

Chat Noir’s claws burned with black energy. He grabbed a pillar holding up a platform, making it rust and become unstable but still standing.

“I know what to do,” said Lion. “Professor Toxica! I have a question. Why is science so useless?”

“Such insolence!” shouted Doctor Toxica.

She lunged towards him but Lion jumped out of the way at the last moment causing her to crash into the pillar. With the support pillar down, the platform above it collapsed, trapping Doctor Toxica underneath.

“It’s time to say goodbye, little akuma,” said Ladybug as she aimed the water gun at the stain.

She pulled the trigger and a stream of cleaner hit Doctor Toxica’s lab coat right on its stain. As it washed away, a little butterfly formed where the stain used it be. It started flying away.

“I’m freeing you from evil!” cried Ladybug

Ladybug used her yo-yo to purify the butterfly.

“Je t’ai eu!” said Ladybug. “Bye-bye, petit papillon.”

The dark butterfly turned into a white butterfly, flying high above her head.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” yelled Ladybug as she threw her yo-yo into the air, leading a wave of healing ladybug essence to rush over the damage, leaving everything in its path repaired. The unconscious students woke up and Doctor Toxica turned back into a confused Madam Curie. Lion approached his fellow superheroes.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” said Lion. “I’m Lion.”

“Yeah,” said Ladybug, unamused. “We’ve met before.”

“I have to say, Miss Bug,” started Lion. “It’s been a pleasure fighting alongside Paris’ heroes today.”

“The feeling is mutual,” said Chat Noir, not completely sure how to feel about this new ally.

“That’s good,” smiled Lion. “We all need to help each other when we can. It’ll keep us all on our toes, don’t you think?”

A loud beep came out of all of their Miraculouses.

“Looks like that’s our cue,” said Ladybug. “Until next time, Chat Noir. Lion.”

“Until next time,” echoed Lion.

The three of them went their separate ways. Lion made his way towards the bleachers and de-transformed, meeting up with Seline and Timothée.

“That was incredible,” said Seline in amazement.

“Just because I’m the quiet one doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing,” said Gérard.

“I could’ve taken her,” blurted Timothée, prompting Seline to roll her eyes. “All by myself, too.”

“Yeah,” said Seline, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Of course, you could.”

Seline looked to the middle of the gym, seeing the science fair was left exactly as it was before all the destruction happened. In the corner of her eye, she could see Marinette going back to her lab partners as they talked in hushed tones.

“I wonder what’s on her mind,” thought Seline as she and all the other students returned to their stations.


End file.
